All I Want For Christmas Is You
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: It's Christmas in Karakura and it finds Ichigo not in the holiday spirit. All he can think of is the one that got away. Or did it?


**~ BLEACH**

Snow was falling as people hurried to into buildings and the mall. Christmas was around the corner and everyone was rushing to get their shopping done. Inside the Karakura mall were four friends; a teen with spikey orange hair, a small petite girl with black hair, another teen with red hair in a ponytail, and lastly a tall, muscular teen with shaggy brown hair. The four four were Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Yasutora Sado but people called him 'Chad'. They were Christmas shopping for their families but weren't having any luck.

Rukia pointed to a window and talked with Renji and Chad but Ichigo wasn't paying attention. He sighed as he felt his heart throb in his chest painfully. He's been having this pain for months now, since September, and it was a killer for the teen. The reason his heart was hurting was because of one thing...love. You heard right, Ichigo Kurosaki was in love and it was killing him.

Ichigo watched his friends enter the store and made a move to follow them when he heard an annoying giggle. He turned his head, but he knew what he'd see. Walking across from where he was were two teens. The one giggling was a short, feminine teen with short black hair and a tattoo of three diamonds above his left eyebrow, and the second was a silver haired teen that was tall and lean with pale skin and crescent eyes with a smile. Ichigo felt his heart lunge, that was why his heart hurt.

The teen with the annoying giggle was Luppi Antenor, Ichigo didn't really like him, and the other teen was who made his heart ache, Gin Ichimaru. Thing was, Gin used to chase Ichigo, trying hard to get his affections. It had started back in middle school, when Ichigo was thirteen and Gin was fourteen. But then, Ichigo wasn't really aware of his feelings back then.

*** FLASHBACK ***

_Ichigo rolled his eyes as he listened to Grimmjow complain about his teachers again. "Seriously, a weeks worth of detentions for saying fuck, what the fuck?!" demanded Grimmjow. "Teachers, right?" sighed Ichigo. "Exactly...hey, are you making fun of me?" asked Grimmjow. "No, why would I?" asked Ichigo sarcastically. _

_"Shut the fuck up berry, I don't like it when people try to make me look dumb!" snarled Grimmjow. "Grimm, trust me, you don't anyone's help with that." said Ichigo. Grimmjow nodded but paused as he thought about what Ichigo said. "Hey!" yelled Grimmjow, but Ichigo was already gone. The orange haired teen snorted before opening his locker to have a small box fall out and into his hand. _

_He sighed as he saw the box with a small note attached. He picked it up and read it, knowing who wrote it._

_**Nice work getting on the Kendo team, Ichi.**_

_**I got this for you since you did so well, I never seen Ikkaku so mad before.**_

_**Ha ha, that'll show the cocky bastard.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I made it just for you.**_

_**~Gin**_

_A small blush came to his face as he opened the box to find karashi mentaiko, his favorite food. He sighed, Gin Ichimaru was the captain of the school's kendo team and also an extremely smart guy. Though, the silver haired teen couldn't get it through his head that Ichigo wasn't interested. He didn't like Gin like that. He put the food in his bag, deciding to save it for lunch. _

_He shut his locker and left for his first class. As he went there, he spotted Gin getting a drink from the water fountain. "It creeps me out how you know my locker combo." said Ichigo. Gin straightened up to smile happily at Ichigo. "Nah, gotta know these things, don't I?" chuckled Gin. _

_Ichigo sighed but looked at him. "Thanks for the food, but could you please stop with the gifts and the notes, it's kinda creeping me out." said Ichigo. Gin looked at Ichigo to happily smile. "I'm glad ya like the present." purred Gin. With that, he left and Ichigo sighed. _

_That meant Gin was still going to do it._

*** FLASHBACK ends ***

Gin had continued to send notes and gifts to him, even through high school. Christmas was where Ichigo got bigger gifts from the teen. Like once he got a box of homemade chocolates in the shapes of foxes, he gave Gin a box of persimmons as a thank you. Another time, he got the complete collection of William Shakespeare's plays, he agreed to go to the amusement park with Gin on couple's weekend in exchange. Point was, Gin always sent him all these gifts and notes to show his love, and he found it annoying.

He had thought it'd never stop, that was till last summer.

*** FLASHBACK ***

_It was the final year of high school and Ichigo was actually in a good mood. For the whole summer, Gin hadn't bugged him once! He found it strange, but believed the silver haired teen left on vacation. He came to his locker and opened it, expecting the usual notes and gifts, but nothing came out. His locker was clean! _

_Ichigo sighed, maybe Gin went to a different high school. He shut his locker and ran to catch up with Rukia, who smiled at him. "Hey Ichigo, you look better." said Rukia. "Ya, Gin left me alone all summer and there was nothing in my locker." said Ichigo. _

_"Oh, that's because he found someone else." said Rukia. Ichigo blinked before hearing this horrible sound. He realized it was someone giggling and he looked. Sitting under the tree, close together was Gin with some other teen. "I don't recognize her." said Ichigo. _

_"That's a new student here, Luppi Antenor, and 'she' is a he." said Rukia. "Oh." said Ichigo. Luppi giggled again, snuggling up close to Gin. "Great, now I don't need to worry about him anymore." said Ichigo. "Yep, your free." said Rukia. _

_Ichigo enjoyed it through out August, but came September, he wished he wasn't free of Gin._

*** FLASHBACK ends ***

Ichigo watched the couple walk on till they were out of sight before sighing. He had believed he'd be happy once Gin left him alone, but he was wrong. He found he missed Gin's notes which held sweet words and encouragement, also the gifts Gin got him, mostly the homemade stuff. After Gin left him alone, Ichigo started missing him, and seeing him kiss Luppi, it hurt. It was then that Ichigo realized that he did in fact love Gin back.

He was just in denial since he never once thought about his sexuality or even about relationships. He was a jackass, Gin gave Ichigo his heart and he threw it back in his face. 'I'm such an idiot, I wonder how badly I hurt him when I rejected him.' thought Ichigo sadly. He didn't want to push Gin away anymore, he wanted the silver haired teen back, but then, that'd be selfish. Ichigo had a chance to be happy with Gin, but he blew it, he shouldn't try to get him if he's already happy with someone else.

And Luppi made him happy. 'After all the pain I caused him, I don't deserve him.' thought Ichigo. "Ichigo." said a voice. He looked to see Rukia standing in the store doorway. "You coming in?" asked Rukia.

"Ya, I'm coming." said Ichigo. He entered the shop, but his mind remained on Gin.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo let out a sigh as he finished wrapping his families gifts. He hid them in his closet and fell back onto his bed. He couldn't help but think about Gin, why did he have to be so stupid?! Ichigo flipped onto his stomach, he had to think about something, ANYTHING other than Gin. He sighed, and frowned, he had to focus on something else.

Just then, his cell started going off. He sat up and picked up his cell to see it was Rukia. He flipped the cell open and laid back onto his bed. "Hey Rukia, what's up?" asked Ichigo. "_**Hey Ichigo, listen, my parents are gone and my brother said that I could throw a Christmas party, you in?**_" asked Rukia.

Ichigo thought for a moment and smiled, it could help take his mind off of Gin. "Alright, when and where?" asked Ichigo. "_**Tomorrow at my place at seven.**_" said Rukia. With that, Rukia hung up and Ichigo put his cell back onto his desk. The party could help him think about something else rather than Gi- uh, you-know-who.

He let out a sigh and left his room, it was time for dinner.

**~ BLEACH**

Christmas music played as people talked over the loud music. Ichigo was drinking some punch which had a kick. Yep, some asshole spiked the punch...again. Ichigo got a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Rukia and his other friend, Orihime. Both girls were dressed in revealing Santa outfits, well, for Orihime anyway, Rukia didn't have the boobs for it.

"Hey Ichigo, you having fun?" asked Rukia. "Ya." said Ichigo. Orihime blushed and rubs up next to him. "Ichigo, d-do you wanna dance?" asked Orihime. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in dancing now." said Ichigo.

Orihime nodded and walked away with a slight skip to her step. Rukia smiled and Ichigo sighed when he heard a certain giggle. He looked and to his shock, he saw Gin and Luppi. "What are they doing here?" asked Ichigo. "Oh, one of the people I invited extended the invite to him and I guess he took Gin along." said Rukia.

"I see." sighed Ichigo. Rukia stared at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the party and to an empty bedroom. "What's going on, you have been really depressed lately." said Rukia. "It's nothing." said Ichigo. He went to leave but Rukia blocked the door.

"Tell me, Ichigo, I'm worried." said Rukia. "Alright, fine." said Ichigo. He sighed and a blush covered his cheeks. "I-I'm in love with Gin." said Ichigo. Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped.

"What, but I thought you hated Gin?!" exclaimed Rukia. "No, I was just in denial, I do love him." confessed Ichigo. He sighed and Rukia felt bad and straightened up. "It hurts you to see him with Luppi?" asked Rukia. "Ya, but it's my own damn fault, I could of gone out with him, but I missed my chance." said Ichigo.

"You should still tell him." said Rukia. "No, he's happy now, I won't let him have second thoughts because of my selfish reasons, besides, I was an ass to him." said Ichigo. Rukia was confused and Ichigo sat on the bed. "Gin was trying to get my affections, he did nice things for me, and I shoved it back into his face, I don't know how badly I hurt him." said Ichigo. Rukia felt bad for her best friend, but there was nothing she could do, Ichigo wouldn't do anything if he felt it was selfish.

"I don't know then, other than to go find someone else." said Rukia. Ichigo nodded and the young teen left the room. Ichigo sighed, Rukia was right, he had to find someone else, but who, Gin was the only person who ever did show any interest in him. He left the room and went back into the kitchen. He tossed his cup out and went for a can of beer. Just as he got it, someone bumped into him.

"Oh sorry." said the person. Ichigo looked to see that it was Gin. "Oh, hiya Ichi, what's up?" asked Gin happily. "Good, how are things going for you and Luppi?" asked Ichigo. "Nice, though I ain't a fan of his laugh, plus he's too damn clingy." chuckled Gin.

Ichigo nodded and leaned against the counter. "I'm glad you found someone who likes you." said Ichigo. "Thanks Ichi, tha' means a lot." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and he then frowned. "Gin, I'm sorry." said Ichigo.

The silver haired teen was confused as Ichigo stood up. "You poured your heart to me and I basically shoved it back in your face, I'm sorry because I must of hurt you." said Ichigo sadly. Gin was silent but shook his head, showing soft sky blue eyes filled with emotion. "Nah, ya didn't hurt meh, Ichi, ya could neva hurt meh." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and then they heard someone calling for Gin.

"Looks like Luppi is missing you." said Ichigo. "Ya, I'll see ya later, but Ichigo, why not find someone for ya-self?" asked Gin. "I would but no one fits what I'm looking for." said Ichigo. "Oh, what type of person?" asked Gin. "It doesn't matter, I already lost my chance." said Ichigo.

With that, he left the kitchen and went back to the party. Rukia was talking with some of her friends while Orihime was talking to some emo looking guy in the corner. Ichigo sat back and drank his beer when he spotted Renji. He went over and started chatting with his friend. He spent a long time with his friends before leaving to search for the restroom.

'Damn, I hate how I always have to hunt for the bathroom in this damn place.' thought Ichigo. He found it and went inside. A few moments later and he was done. He opened the door when he heard shouting. Confused, Ichigo followed the noise to a room with the door slightly opened.

He peeked inside to see Luppi crying in front of Gin. "Why, why are you breaking up with me?!" cried Luppi. Ichigo was shocked, what was going on? "I told ya, I ain't a fan of how clingy and also..." started Gin. "Wh-what else?' asked Luppi, trying to dry his tears.

"It ain't right ta be in a relationship when tha heart ain't in it." said Gin. Ichigo's eyes widened and Luppi was shocked. "Y-you don't love me?" asked Luppi. "I neva did, thought I did, but no, ma heart still beats for only one person, I still love Ichigo." said Gin. Ichigo felt his heart lunge, he was the reason for Gin to break up with Luppi?

Luppi then became mad and glared at Gin. "How can you still be in love with him, he doesn't love you, he never will!" yelled Luppi. "I know, but still, I'll always chase Ichigo, because I want to see him smile again, I want to be tha one ta return it ta his face." said Gin. Luppi gave a dry laugh and looked at Gin mockingly. "That's a stupid reason to still love him." said Luppi.

"Tha's the thing, Luppi, ya will never understand how much I love Ichigo." said Gin. Ichigo missed what else was said as he was too shocked. Gin was still in love with him, and his smile. Ichigo remembered that he stopped smiling when his mom died back when he was nine. But, he only smiled once, back when he started middle school and first met Gin.

*** FLASHBACK ***

_"Grimmjow, cut it out!" yelled thirteen year old Ichigo. Before him, he watched as Grimmjow shoved a fourteen year old to the ground, though the teen still smiled. "Tha' all ya got, Grimm-kitty." mocked the silver haired teen. Grimmjow picked him up and made a fist but Ichigo pulled him back. "Enough, leave him alone." spat Ichigo. _

_"No way, this fag needs to learn a lesson." sneered Grimmjow. He shoved Ichigo into a tree and the silver haired teen got up, wiping away a smear of blood. "Ya know, it ain't nice ta shove ya friends." said the teen. "Shut the fuck up, ass-wipe." spat Grimmjow. Ichigo got up a bit to see Grimmjow charge at the teen. _

_But, this time, the silver haired teen caught Grimmjow and shoved him back and hard. Grimmjow was knocked into a teacher carrying a painting and the teal haired teen's head went though it. When he faced the two, it was a painting of a horse and Grimmjow's head was where the butt was. Seeing this, the silver haired teen and Ichigo burst out laughing. "Grimmjow, your a horse's ass." laughed Ichigo. _

_Grimmjow snarled and ran off. Ichigo was still smiling when he noticed the older teen was still watching him. "You okay?" asked Ichigo. "Ya, I'm fine, ya self?" asked the teen. "I'm good, let's get you to the nurse's office." said Ichigo. _

_He helped the older teen to the office, but the nurse wasn't in. Setting the older teen on a bed, Ichigo found some bandages and anti-bacterial cream. "Grimmjow really did a number on you." said Ichigo. "Yep, it one angry kitty." said the older teen. Ichigo laughed a bit at that and let the older teen get up. _

_"By tha way, ma name is Gin Ichimaru, you?" asked the older teen. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo. Gin held out his hand and Ichigo grabbed it to be pulled into a hug. "Ya know, ya look cuter when ya smile." purred Gin. Ichigo blushed and Gin stroked his cheek. _

_"See ya around, Ichi." said Gin. With that, Gin left the nurse's office, and the chase began._

*** FLASHBACK ends ***

Ichigo sighed quietly, so Gin fell in love with him over his smile? "...igo's smile brightened my day and tha fact tha' he was worried 'bout meh made ma heart our, I love Ichigo because of such a carin person he is." said Gin. Ichigo looked away as he sighed, he really was an ass to Gin for all the years he chased him. Just then, Ichigo heard a smack before a crash. He looked in to see Gin on the ground, holding a cheek.

"You bastard, your going to waste the rest of your life chasing him, he'll never love you, your a worthless excuse for a man!" screeched Luppi. He stomped towards the door, and Ichigo hid in a different room. Once Luppi was gone, Ichigo went back to the room to see Gin. "Are you okay?" asked Ichigo, concerned. Gin looks up, showing a bleeding cut on his temple.

He smirked and got up. "Ya, I'm fine." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and took Gin to the bathroom and bandaged up his cut. "Heh, just like how we met, remember Ichigo?" asked Gin. Ichigo looked at him before giving a small smile.

"How could I forget, the way you humiliated Grimmjow." said Ichigo. Gin looked at him to smile happily. "It's good ta see ya smile." said Gin. Ichigo nodded when Gin stood up. Before Ichigo could move, he was pinned to the sink by Gin.

"Y-ya heard what happened, didn't ya?" asked Gin. "Ya, I did." said Ichigo. He looked at Gin to frown. "I'm sorry, I was in denial over the who-" started Ichigo. He was cut off by Gin kissing him.

Ichigo let out a small moan and kisses Gin back. The older teen pulls away to smirk. "Ya need ta shut up 'bout tha damn past, ya did nothin wrong." said Gin. "Then, why not shut me up again?" asked Ichigo with a devious smirk. Gin chuckled happily and brought their lips back together.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Gin, lost to the kiss. Gin happily licks Ichigo's lips and their tongues meet in a slow, fiery dance. Ichigo moaned sweetly when he felt Gin's warm hands slide under his shirt. His breath hitched and Gin nibbled his neck. "Ya have no idea how long I've been waitin ta do this." purred Gin huskily.

"I have a feeling." said Ichigo, running fingers through silver locks. Gin laughs and pulls Ichigo out of the bathroom and into a room. He locks the door before pausing. "How many damn bedrooms are in this house?" asked Gin. "I don't know, I never questioned it." said Ichigo with a shrug.

Gin nodded and got over Ichigo's body. The younger teen blushes as Gin's lips meet his again. Ichigo moaned, shivering at the teasing fingers that grazed his stomach. With a smirk, Ichigo lost his shirt so that the older teen could gaze at the toned muscles. "Hm, ya far more beautiful than I imagined." said Gin.

Ichigo blushed and gasps as Gin's mouth latches onto his neck, nibbling and sucking. Ichigo shuttered and moaned when Gin pulled back. Ichigo jumped a bit when he felt something around his neck. His hand touched it and he realized that it was a ribbon. His hand went to the back of his neck where he felt a bow.

Ichigo glared at Gin who only smiled at him. "Heh, ya tha best Christmas present I ever got, Ichigo." said Gin. Ichigo could only stare at the older teen as he laughed. "Looks like I've been a good boy this year, I finally got what I wanted." said Gin, licking the teen's ear. Ichigo blushes as Gin leans forward, licking at the toned chest.

"And now, I wish ta play with ma gift." said Gin, licking his lips seductively.

_**A/N: Wow, this took me longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas fic of mine. Have a Merry Christmas everyone. Reviews show great Christmas spirit.**_


End file.
